


Айзен-сама, у меня проблема

by Aizen, Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мурсьелаго хочет от своего хозяина странного, но сталкивается с непредвиденными трудностями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Айзен-сама, у меня проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву пейрингов для команды Мурсьелаго/Улькиорра.

Айзен проснулся от ощущения, что на него кто-то смотрит, и, открыв глаза, чуть было позорно не заорал. Первый раз в жизни Владыка Лас Ночес, царь и бог загробной песочницы, испытал такой первобытный ужас. Из темноты на него смотрели два огромных жутких глаза, слабо фосфоресцирующих желто-зеленым светом. Айзен схватился за катану, и тут оно заговорило:

— Айзен-сама, у меня проблемы.

— Это у меня проблемы, — не согласился Айзен. — Ты кто? 

— Вы же умный, посоветуйте, что мне делать, — проигнорировав вопрос, продолжили глаза. Голос был смутно знакомым, но во всем Уэко Мундо один Ичимару мог вот так припереться ночью в спальню Айзена, только он предпочитал создавать проблемы, а не жаловаться на них.

— И что, твоя проблема столь велика, что только Владыка Уэко Мундо способен ее решить? — спросил Айзен. Торжественность момента смазало то, что в конце его голос дал петуха.

— Вы понимаете, — кровать слегка просела, когда посетитель сел на краешек, — я очень хочу своего хозяина...

Айзен понял, что попал. По его искреннему убеждению, во всем Уэко Мундо был только один хозяин для всех — он сам.

— ...но я вряд ли смогу удовлетворить его, потому что у меня, кажется, нет члена.

«Твою мать, да что ты такое?» — заметалась в голове Айзена паническая мысль. Потом его осенило.

— Если ты женщина, то тебе не нужен член, чтобы удовлетворить кого-то, — кстати, голос-то ни фига на женский не похож. Но по Лас Ночес и не такие экземпляры ходят.

— Действительно, — согласилось создание. — Спасибо, Айзен-сама, я обдумаю ваше предположение.

И существо исчезло с тихим подозрительным шелестом, не напоминавшим ни один звук, что Айзен слышал здесь ранее по ночам. И ему сразу подумалось, что реяцу посетителя он так и не почувствовал. Занпакто Айзен положил под подушку.

Весь его следующий день был наполнен воспоминаниями о странном существе, поэтому даже стандартную речь о собственном величии и знаменах Лас Ночес, гордо реющих над развалинами Готея, Айзен толкнул без привычного удовольствия.

«Врежу в дверь замок, — пообещал он себе. — Или нет, Гарганту. И чтобы сразу в покои Ямамото. А то взяли моду — шляются в покои Владыки как к себе домой».

После собрания он отловил в коридоре Ичимару.

— Гин, зайдешь ко мне вечером. Будем пить чай и поздравлять друг друга с тем, что правим миром.

— Значит, саке не брать?

— Брать, — Айзен поежился, вспомнив глазищи навестившего его монстра, — и побольше. 

— Капитан Айзен, у вас проблемы?

— Да пошел ты!

***

Ночью Гин задумчиво разглядывал Айзена, прихлебывая из пиалы, и размышлял, как он мог пропустить момент, когда тот окончательно двинулся, и почему это произошло без его непосредственного участия. Попытка захватить мир — недостаточное доказательство сумасшествия, особенно если она почти удалась. Но вот глюки, приходящие обсудить свои члены, — это уже серьезно.

— И что мне делать, если эта хрень и сегодня явится?

— Ничего, — Гин пожал плечами. — Я все сделаю.

Айзен благодарно покивал и хряпнул для храбрости еще пару пиалок.

Свет они погасили. Долго ждать не пришлось — дверь бесшумно приоткрылась, и в покои проскользнула странной формы тень. Кровать тихо скрипнула, когда существо опустилось на нее и прошелестело:

— Айзен-сама, я все выяснил. Я не женщина. Но член у себя я так и не нашел. Что мне делать?

— Тебе несказанно повезло с Владыкой! — завопил Гин, чтобы не заржать и не спугнуть посетителя. — Сегодня он поделится с тобой своим личным рецептом избавления от таких проблем.

Гин ловко увернулся от пинка Айзена и упорхнул в ванную. Глюк был замечательный, а главное — он не был глюком. Лас Ночес наконец-то становился интересным местом.

Через полминуты Гин вернулся и гордо продемонстрировал паре светящихся глаз фаллоимитатор. Единственный на все Уэко Мундо, если, конечно, Заэль еще не изобрел что-то подобное. Гин когда-то сам подарил его Айзену. Дешевый, но удивительно реалистичный и, если подумать, немного унижающий достоинство Владыки. Ни разу не использованный, фаллоимитатор служил украшением интерьера и напоминанием, какую сволочь Айзен когда-то пригрел на груди.

— О… — прошелестело создание. — Это член?

— Он самый! — радостно заявил Гин. — Смотри, как его можно согнуть…

Во время инструктажа по использованию шайтан-девайса Айзен отполз в дальний угол кровати и поджал под себя ноги на всякий случай. Через полчаса визитер, снабженный подробной инструкцией и тюбиком смазки, радостно ушуршал из покоев. Гин схлопотал подзатыльник для профилактики и, скорчив обиженную гримасу, удалился дуться.

 

На следующий день Гин завел Гриммджо в темную комнату, усадил на стул, с минуту полюбовался недовольной рожей и сообщил:

— Гриммджо, для тебя есть задание.

— За бабой на грунт не пойду, — отрезал Гриммджо.

— Да тебя на грунт больше и не пустят, — успокоил его Гин. — Тут дело поинтереснее. В Лас Ночес завелось какое-то существо, которое беспокоит Айзена-сама. Врывается без спросу в спальню, спать не дает…

Глаза Гриммджо заинтересованно блеснули. Гин выдержал паузу и продолжил:

— И ладно бы с намерениями какими приходило, а то ведь просто по мозгам ездит. И, главное, ночью же приходит, а Владыка у нас… как бы это поаккуратнее объяснить… слегка близорук, поэтому в темноте видит хреново.

— Мне подежурить у него в спальне?

Гин представил лицо Айзена, пытающегося заснуть, пока Гриммджо ловит у него под кроватью мышей. Идея была соблазнительная, но слегка отдавала самоубийством.

— Нет, Гриммджо, твоя задача — поймать это существо до того, как Владыка окончательно съедет с катушек от недосыпа. Подсказка: существо похоже на летучую мышь. Сроку тебе сутки, приступай.

— Это с каких пор я сделался главным по мышам? — раздраженно спросил Гриммджо.

— У тебя кошачий релиз...

— Это ягуар, а не кошка! Мне на лбу у себя написать?

— Не скажу, что идея плоха, но мы не об этом. Ты в курсе, какие обязанности у кошачьих? Например, кошки ложатся на больное место…

— Так я пойду у Айзена на голове полежу!

— Если поймаешь это существо, Айзен позволит тебе там гнездо свить. Поэтому прекращай препираться и приступай к выполнению приказа. Да, это был приказ.

 

На следующий день к Гину явился мрачный Заэль Апполо. Волосы у него стояли дыбом, глаза сверкали жаждой мести, причем один то и дело косил к переносице.

— Присаживайся, — Гин подвинул Заэлю стул и едва ли не насильно впихнул в руки чашку с чаем. — Очередной эксперимент прогрыз дыру в стене и уполз покорять мир, выкрикивая нецензурные лозунги?

— Хуже, — Заэль сделал несколько судорожных глотков, едва не подавился, откашлялся и продолжил: — У меня в лаборатории Гриммджо.

— Боюсь тебя огорчить, у нас в Лас Ночес везде Гриммджо. А что он натворил? Съел твою фракцию? Клонировал Куросаки и предается с ним содомии? О боже… Только не говори, что он клонировал меня…

— Не льстите себе, — Заэль приосанился, всем видом намекая, что в целях содомии тут клонировать можно только его. — Он там… Короче, пойдемте покажу.

 

В лабораторию проскользнул нагруженный толстыми книгами Ильфорте. Заэль на него не среагировал — он удалился в дальний угол лаборатории, где нервно глотал из мензурки медицинский спирт.

Гриммджо с сосредоточенным видом что-то черкал на инженерной доске.

— Гриммджо, прости, что прерываю, но чем ты занимаешься? — поинтересовался Гин.

— Конструирую ловушку для этой вашей мыши, — раздраженно отозвался тот. — Вы же не думали, что я с голыми руками пойду на хрень, которая даже Айзена до нервного тика довела?

— Несомненно, здравое решение, — согласился Гин. — Какие, однако, таланты в Эспаде есть, не знал…

— Вы еще не слышали, как Ямми поет, — страдальчески сообщил Заэль.

— К счастью, — кивнул Гин.

— К глухоте, — поправил его Ильфорте, потирая правое ухо.

Работа кипела.

 

— Гриммджо, объясни мне, пожалуйста, зачем ты положил в свою мышеловку чай?

Гриммджо, стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив руки, и изображал оскорбленного гения.

— А что я туда должен был положить? Ильфорте?

— Насчет Ильфорте я с тобой еще поговорю, есть идея, — Гин сжал пальцами переносицу: охота на неведомую тварь приобрела довольно неприятный оборот. — Просто скажи, кто надоумил тебя использовать чай в качестве приманки.

— Почему сразу надоумил? — возмутился Гриммджо. — Я что, идиот и сам ничего не могу придумать?

— То есть взял первое, что под руку попалось? 

— Ну… да, — сознался Гриммджо.

— Значит, ты и пойдешь вытаскивать нашего Владыку. Я же предупреждал, что он близорук. Какого хрена ты вообще поставил мышеловку под дверями его покоев?

— Я рассчитал все стратегически важные точки, и вероятность попадания мыши в ловушку именно там была 73 процента!

— Так… — Гин перевел дыхание и заставил себя успокоиться. — Иди вытаскивай его, а потом поговорим о твоих расчетах. Я не знаю, что ты там намудрил, Да Винчи, но Заэль отказался даже подходить к твоей мышеловке. Давай-давай, а то у Владыки чай закончился, он скучает уже.

Пока Гин мотивировал сопротивляющегося Гриммджо на спасательную операцию, прозвучал взрыв. Выглянув из-за угла, они увидели, как Улькиорра подает извлеченному из искореженной ловушки Айзену чашку чая. По счастью, Айзен в состоянии тотального охренения был совершенно безобиден и, приняв чашку, поправил косоде и бросил через плечо:

— Прекращайте свою охоту. Я лучше буду по ночам с летучими мышами о членах разговаривать, чем торчать по полдня в ваших ловушках.

— Так вот, о расчетах, — сказал Гин, когда Айзен оказался вне слышимости. — Гриммджо, как ты себе представляешь летучую мышь?

— Летучую, — задумчиво повторил Гриммджо.

— Именно, кретин, летучую! Они летают, понимаешь?

— Ну, тогда закрепим мышеловку на потолке, добавим датчики движения…

— Стоп! — Гин начал подозревать, что само нахождение в лаборатории Заэля может привести к необратимой мутации. — Не надо мышеловок, есть способ проще. Говорят, летучие мыши летят на светлые волосы.

— И где я вам возьму… Ильфортеидисюда!

 

Порой Гину казалось, что население Лас Ночес представляет из себя толпу бездельников, только и поджидающих случая где-нибудь собраться. У дверей комнаты Улькиорры он встретил хмурого Гриммджо, заинтригованного Заэля и Нойтору — почему-то чертовски злого. Из комнаты доносился странный шум: кто-то пытался материться с набитым ртом, швырялся тяжелыми предметами в стену и, судя по всему, рубил дрова.

— Кого вы там заперли и зачем? — осведомился Гин.

— Мы — никого, — Гриммджо пожал плечами.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? — прошипел Нойтора. — Вчера пришел этот мудак, — он ткнул пальцем в Гриммджо, — и сказал, что по распоряжению Ичимару-сама экспроприирует всех блондинок. Но я сегодня видел Халлибел, и она не выглядела экспроприированной. Что бы это слово ни значило.

— Основательный подход, одобряю, — Гин с умилением посмотрел на Гриммджо.

— Верните мне Теслу! — взбеленился Нойтора.

Дверь распахнулась, едва не пришибив Заэля. На пороге появился Улькиорра — он держал за шкирки связанных Ильфорте и Теслу.

— Почему, — каждое слово падало, как гиря, — эти двое были в моем шкафу?

Гриммджо и Нойтора синхронно притянули к себе фрасьонов и спрятали их за спины.

— А вот это у тебя надо спросить, — сказал Гин, пытаясь заглянуть в комнату. — Шкаф-то твой.

— Мусор — не мой, — отрезал Улькиорра. — Одежду — постирать, выгладить и вернуть.

Он захлопнул дверь. Гриммджо и Нойтора, вяло переругиваясь, распутали своих фраксьонов, связанных какой-то белой тканью.

— Это что, Шифферова ночнушка? — спросил Гриммджо, разглядывая безнадежно изодранное платье.

— Я не хочу знать, что он в них делает, — сообщил Нойтора. — Но если совсем оборвать подол, Тесле пойдет.

— Нойтора-сама, вы б женились, — очень тихо прокомментировал Тесла.

***

Улькиорра всмотрелся в горящие искренним энтузиазмом глаза Мурсьелаго и спросил:

— Ты не знаешь, что за летучие мыши разговаривают с Айзеном-сама о членах?

— Я хотел, чтобы у нас все было хорошо, и пошел за советом к самому умному. Ты сам говорил, что Айзен-сама тут самый умный, — Мурсьелаго ничуть не смутился и даже как будто обиделся на непонятливость хозяина.

— И что он тебе посоветовал? — поинтересовался Улькиорра.

— Вот это! — Мурсьелаго радостно продемонстрировал вполне человеческий член внушительных размеров.

— Где ты это взял?

— Это Айзена-сама.

Улькиорру прошиб холодный пот.

— Чье?! Что ты сделал с Айзеном-сама?

— Ничего я с ним не делал, — Мурсьелаго пожал плечами, крылья заколыхались, смахнув с тумбочки карандаш для глаз. — Он мне сам его отдал. Точнее, Ичимару-сама отдал, а Айзен-сама не возражал. Мне кажется, он даже обрадовался.

— Мурсьелаго, — Улькиорра из последних сил сохранял спокойствие. — Для начала объясни, зачем он тебе. Потом разберемся, что с тобой делать.

Вопреки ожиданиям, глаза Мурсьелаго полыхнули решимостью. Улькиорра первый раз задумался о целесообразности материализации релиза.

— Я тебя люблю, — гордо сообщил Мурсьелаго. — И я знаю, что делают с теми, кого любят. Поэтому обзавелся всем необходимым.

И выудил откуда-то из-за спины тюбик с надписью «Интимная смазка, неароматизиованная, возбуждающая». Улькиорра внимательно прочитал инструкцию по применению смазки и поднял взгляд на Мурсьелаго.

— Насколько я знаю, такие вещи принято обсуждать с тем, кого любишь, — холодно сообщил он. — Но раз уж ты решил все сам… Поворачивайся.

***

Собрание на следующий день прошло еще хуже предыдущих. Айзен вглядывался в лица арранкаров, гадая, кто же из них набрался такой наглости, что ломится по ночам в его спальню и без приглашения усаживается на постель. Кандидатура главного нахала — Гриммджо — отпадала сразу. Он не умел тихо прокрадываться и доверительно шептать, у него не было хозяина и был член. Последний факт был известен Айзену из многочисленных жалоб и двух анонимных хвалебных од, одну из которых Гин даже выучил наизусть и временами декламировал восторженному женскому населению.

Когда Эспада разошлась, к расстроенному Айзену подошел Улькиорра и протянул сверток из белой ткани.

— Благодарю вас за содействие, Айзен-сама, но это нам не пригодится.

Недоумевающий Айзен развернул ткань и уставился на фаллоимитатор.

— Я поговорил с Мурсьелаго, — невозмутимо продолжил Шиффер, — и он согласился со мной, что его действия были преждевременны и необдуманны. Прошу вашего прощения, в дальнейшем я уделю больше времени контролю материального воплощения своего релиза.

Низко поклонившись, Улькиорра удалился, оставив Айзена наедине с фаллоимитатором и туманными размышлениями о Лас Ночес, наполненном невоспитанными релизами. Ему очень хотелось назад в Готей.


End file.
